leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rengar/Abilities
While in brush or in stealth, Rengar gains a leap range and his basic attacks cause him to dash to his target outside his attack range. This bonus lasts for |Estimated}} seconds upon exiting brush or stealth. Unseen Predator occurs regardless of whether or not his target has of him. |icon2 = RengarSquare.png |description2 = Rengar generates 1 Ferocity whenever he damages an enemy with an ability. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, his next basic ability is empowered, can be cast independently of its basic version's cooldown, incurs no cooldown of its own and consumes all of his Ferocity. |icon3 = Bonetooth Necklace item.png |description3 = Rengar gains a trophy whenever he scores a champion takedown and gains bonuses based on how many he has. * : 25 bonus movement speed while out of combat or in brush. * 's range is increased by 125. * 's duration is increased by 5 seconds. * 's bonus movement speed while stealthed is doubled. |range = | }} |targeting = Unseen Predator is an non-damaging on-hit effect with a dash and a self-buff component. |damagetype = |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * Rengar will dash when attacking structures. |spelleffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Rengar will not leap to targets already in his basic attack range. * Rengar will only leap to a target if his basic attack timer has been refreshed (if not so he will not automatically attempt to path towards his target, despite them being within leap range) * Rengar can freely use any ability mid-leap (the exception being (not) having a small delay depending on whether he cast it before/after he is seconds away from landing) * Unseen Predator will be lost immediately if Rengar es outside brush. |video = Rengar IVideo }} Rengar's next two basic attacks gain , with the first within 3 seconds dealing bonus physical damage. |icon2 = Empowered Savagery.png |description2 = Savagery's bonus physical damage is increased to and applying it grants Rengar % bonus attack speed}} and for 5 seconds. |description3 = Savagery resets Rengar's autoattack timer. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |targeting = * Savagery is a self-buff with an on-hit effect component. * Empowered Savagery is a self-buff with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * As with most on-hit physical damage Savagery's and Empowered Savagery's bonus damage will apply life steal. * Savagery's and Empowered Savagery's bonus damage does not interact with nor does it affect structures. * The bonus damage will not be applied if the enhanced attack is , , , or if Rengar is . |spelleffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Savagery and Empowered Savagery have no cast time and do not interrupt Rengar's previous orders. |video = Rengar QVideo }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and gaining and for 4 seconds, increased by 50% for each affected enemy champion or large monster. |icon2 = Empowered Battle Roar.png |description2 = Battle Roar's base magic damage is modified to and using it heals Rengar for increased by % per |1% per % missing health}}}}, healing up to a maximum of |description3 = Battle Roar and Empowered Battle Roar's bonus resistances do not stack with each other. |leveling = | }} |range = 500 |cooldown = 12 |targeting = * Battle Roar is a point-blank area of effect with a self-buff component. * Empowered Battle Roar is a point-blank area of effect with a self-buff and a healing component. |damagetype = magic |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage but will not prevent Rengar from gaining the bonus resistances. |additional = Battle Roar and Empowered Battle Roar have no cast time and do not interrupt Rengar's previous orders. |video = Rengar WVideo }} Rengar throws a bola in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit and them for an amount that decays over seconds. |icon2 = Empowered Bola Strike.png |description2 = Bola Strike's base physical damage is increased to and using it its target for seconds. |leveling = % |range = 1000 |cooldown = 10 |targeting = * Bola Strike is a linear, colliding skillshot. * Empowered Bola Strike is a linear, colliding skillshot. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Rengar EVideo }} Rengar channels his predatory instincts, gaining stealth after 1 second of not taking damage or 3 seconds, and of all nearby enemy champions for | }} seconds or until Rengar damages an enemy with one of his abilities or basic attacks. |description2 = While stealthed, Rengar gains | }} bonus movement speed while moving toward a nearby enemy champion. Enemies are made aware of Rengar's presence if he is nearby. |description3 = Upon exiting stealth, Rengar gains bonus movement speed and generates 5 Ferocity over the next 5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling3 = % |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Thrill of the Hunt is a self-buff. |damagetype = |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = |video = Rengar RVideo }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Rengar